


Pathway of Flowers

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Birthday Vignettes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Vignette, vaguely mentioned Shepherds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Robin and Frederick reminisce.(Inspired by the Monet painting of the same name)
Relationships: Frederick/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Birthday Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023705
Kudos: 7





	Pathway of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyDelusions (Sassydelusions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassydelusions/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Tia! <3  
> Had to write something just for your special day, enjoy!

A soft breeze drifted over the bed of flowers, wafting the scent of lavender as it went. The sun seemed to shine with a tempered intensity over Ylisse that day as she strode through the verdant wonderland which surrounded her. It reminded her of the field where she lay that day when they’d found her, although the grass hadn’t smelled as sweet.

They hadn’t begun as allies, it had taken time as all good things do. She recalled the grimace that always inhabited his face when she was around those first few months. A chuckle parted her lips at the thought. It was humorous to remember those times now that they had become so close. But slowly and surely those grimaces gave way to soft smiles. 

Those smiles had been the pathway into his heart. The path had been long, but scrupulously free of pebbles. As she’d traveled along its length, small sprouts of strategically placed lavender had sprung up, seemingly of their own accord. She had carefully planted those seeds perhaps, but that didn’t make them feel any less natural.

She was brought back to earth by the warmth of his hand against hers.

The tall, dapper knight asked, “Robin dear, what’s so humorous?” 

“Oh, just thinking of how we first met, Freddy.” 

And they smiled at each other as they traversed the pathway of flowers together.


End file.
